


Каждому рэперу — по прЫнцессе!

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые миди [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Дурной пример заразителен.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin
Series: Рейтинговые миди [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905715
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Каждому рэперу — по прЫнцессе!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Сиквел к командному миди "[Стать прЫнцессой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236741)". Написано всё по той же заявке с кроссдрессингом и оксигноем: "Славы и Мирона, но чтоб не драмы-трагеди, а с огоньком и размахом + и давайте по классике: кроссдрессинга много не бывает"©  
> 2\. Таймланы упоминаемых событий, съёмок видео и прочего злостно игнорируются, авторским произволом всё интерпретировано в угоду сюжету.  
> 3\. Осторожно, рэперы в платьях!

— Ебать вас в рот, — сквозь зубы матерился Славка, с трудом поднимаясь по ступенькам, — чтоб вам там, сукам, икалось.

Славка костерил всех: Замая, который всю дорогу до дома Мирона стебал его по-чёрному, Ваньку-гондона с его идеей напялить на себя женский шмот, блядского Рудбоя, который, как сопливый пацан, повёлся на Ваньку, и тот выиграл спор, но больше всех — лысого жида, к которому и на сраной козе не подъедешь. Он замученно ковылял по ступенькам, всё больше накручивая себя.

Хорошо Ваньке, ебётся сейчас со своим Рудбоем и похер ему, что лучший друг тут такие муки терпит.

— Чтоб у тебя, Ваня, хуй не встал! — выдохнул он, облокотившись о перила.

После того, как Ванька таки охмурил Рудбоя, а потом всю неделю морозился, Славка понял, что пора подбирать себе женские «штучки». Ваньке-то хорошо: и фигура норм, и рост, на него и в магазине можно всё купить. А вот долговязому Славке, вымахавшему под два метра и с сорок шестым размером ноги, только на заказ шить. Да и какая из него, блядь, девочка, уёбище одно, по-другому не скажешь. Трансы — и то больше на женщин похожи, а из него какая-то тёлочка-мутант получилась. Ага, твою мать, в Чернобыле выращенная на местном молоке, мясе и овощах.

Он уже в который раз тяжело вздохнул и продолжил путь. Ещё и этот ебаный лифт не работает, элитный дом, называется. Вот точно лысый жид постарался, специально раздолбал его, чтобы Славка тут корячился. Он отлично понимал, что Мирон, конечно, не в курсе его «променада», но из чистого упрямства считал, что именно жид лифт и расхерачил. Как есть у этого императора рурэпа в роду ведьмы были, поколдовал и понял, что Славка на шпильках к нему идёт, вот и устроил диверсию, пиздюк.

И про этих самых ведьм, чьим правнуком, как пить дать, был еврей, Славка уже не раз думал. А как тут не думать, если приворожил его к себе носатый гад? Никогда за свою жизнь Славка не западал на парней, трахаться — трахался, с этим без проблем, но любил всё же девочек, необычных, чтобы выделялись из толпы, неформалок, как их сейчас называют. А тут раз — и такой зашквар, хоть плачь. И не соскочить никак.

— Сука, полный попадос, — зарычал он, кое-как преодолев ещё один лестничный пролёт. Потом вдруг задумался, почесал затылок, забыв, что он в парике, и быстро скинул с ног туфли на высоких тонких каблуках.

Платье и туфли он нашёл в театре. Они как-то с Замаем клип снимали, и тот позвал помочь им с гримом знакомую девушку, которая работала в одном из драматических театров Питера. Вот Славка и обратился к ней по старой памяти, когда уже все варианты перебрал и отмёл. Та сказала, что у них в костюмерной можно найти всё, что угодно, и через несколько дней действительно принесла ему то, что было нужно, велев напоследок вернуть в целости и сохранности.

Схватив туфли в руку, Славка облегчённо выдохнул и за несколько минут добрался до нужной квартиры. Кряхтя, снова натянул обувь на ноги, а то перед королём всея рурэпа без обувки как-то не комильфо, выдохнул и сразу позвонил в дверь, чтобы уж не оставить себе путей для отступления. А то чувствовал: ещё немного — и рванёт он обратно не оглядываясь.

Дверь долго не открывали, и он было обрадовался, решив, что Мирона нет дома, а значит, можно возвращаться и по-честному отмазаться перед Ванькой от повторного позора. Но в этот момент ключ в замке тихо заскрежетал, и дверь открылась.

— Еба-ать, — громко протянул показавшийся на пороге хозяин квартиры и замер, уставившись на него округлившимися глазищами.

«Ну, Вячеслав Валерьевич, поздравляю, что-что, а поразить великого Оксимирона до глубины души у вас получилось», — мысленно похвалил себя Славка.

Тот, завёрнутый по пояс в полотенце — явно только что вышел из ванной, — по-прежнему молчал и сверлил его взглядом.

— Привет, красавчик, — выдал Славка единственное, что пришло в голову, потому что, во-первых, ничего лучше просто не придумал, а во-вторых, Мирон и вправду был хорош в таком виде, у Славки аж член дёрнулся. — Принимай гостей.

— В Антихайпе эпидемия долбоебизма? — наконец отмер Мирон, но с места не сдвинулся. — А следующий кто? Наверное, Замай к Илюхе рванёт, надо будет его предупредить, а то у бедолаги инфаркт случится.

— Вот чё ты всё время такой пиздливый, а? — поморщился Славка, понимая, что ноги на каблуках медленно, но уверенно разъезжаются в стороны. — Не видишь, что ли, девушка устала, а ты в дверях гостью держишь. Очередной наёб про твою вежливость и хорошее отношение к дамам?

Он сделал морду тапком и с самым невозмутимым видом, отодвинув Мирона в сторону, прошёл в квартиру. Стащил туфли с распухших ног и велел:

— Дверь-то прикрой, чё стоишь, как дебик?

Мирон послушно захлопнул дверь и развернулся к нему.

— Ты зачем припёрся? — негромко спросил он, но Славка даже вздрогнул, столько всего намешано было в этом тихом голосе.

— Глухой? — пытаясь играть роль ярого похуиста, выдал он. — Я же уже сказала, в гости пришла. Может, тебе колыбельная на ночь нужна, вдруг ты без неё не засыпаешь.

— От твоего гнусавого голоса я скорее сблюю, чем усну, — заявил Мирон, сложив руки на голой груди.

— Ну-у, — лыбясь во весь рот, протянул Славка, хотя внутри всё тряслось: а вдруг Мирон его сейчас вышвырнет или, хуже того, драться кинется? Тогда придётся либо табло своё беречь, либо казённое платье, чтобы жид его не порвал. — У каждого свои недостатки. Ты вон вообще лысый еврей с огромным шнобелем, но я же тебя не бью по больному. Даже пришла скрасить твоё одиночество.

Мирон покачал головой и вдруг громко заржал.

— И как ты его скрашивать будешь, в постельке?

— Можно и в постельке, — ляпнул Славка и мысленно взвыл. Что он за ебанат, какая постелька, он же ни с кем никогда снизу не был! А этот блядский император хуюшки ему свою царственную жопу подставит.

Но сказанного не вернуть, и он, изо всех сил стараясь не показать, что напуган до усрачки, нагло уставился на Мирона, мысленно продолжая материть себя, а заодно и Ваньку с Рудбоем. Он вообще до этой минуты не то чтобы не думал о сексе с Мироном — о, ещё как думал! — но считал это несбыточной мечтой, поэтому совсем не парился мыслью, что снизу явно придётся быть ему, ну, в первый раз уж точно.

Мирон вдруг ухмыльнулся, не радостно, не весело, а как-то зло, даже ехидно, и у Славки мурашки по спине побежали.

— Ладно, красотка, — выплюнул Мирон, хватая его за руку, — в постельку так в постельку, но если ты ебёшься так же хуёво, как выглядишь, я тебя среди ночи выпиздну на улицу.

Он грубо потащил его за собой, но потом остановился.

— Так, стоп, — подумав, сказал он, и Славка уже решил, что тот передумал. Но не успел понять, рад он этому факту или нет, как Мирон добавил: — Смой сначала всю свою боевую раскраску, а то меня и вправду уже тошнит. Но не раздевайся, я сам это сделаю, — он втолкнул его в ванную и закрыл дверь.

Глянув на себя в зеркало, Славка застонал. Тушь потекла, помада размазалась, и теперь он походил на такое пугало, что самого замутило.

Он долго смывал косметику, фыркал и матерился сквозь стиснутые зубы. Столько, сколько сегодня, он никогда матом не ругался, но винить по большому счёту было некого, так что он вздохнул, вытер лицо полотенцем и вышел в коридор.

Мирон по-прежнему стоял у дверей. Внимательно оглядел его и насмешливо заметил:

— По крайней мере, стал снова похож на человека, отмороженного, конечно, но всё же.

— Иди на хуй, — показав ему фак, кинул в ответ Славка и прошёл мимо.

— Первая дверь направо, — донеслось в спину, и он, уже в который раз вздохнув, вошёл в спальню.

Кровать у Мирона была такая, что человека четыре могли спокойно спать на ней, не ощущая дискомфорта.

— Точно, — проворчал Славка себе под нос, — сегодня спит вдоль, завтра поперёк, козлина, блядь.

Сам не понимая, чего так завёлся из-за дурацкой кровати, он подошёл к ней ближе.

— Ты чем-то недоволен? — тихо обронил Мирон, касаясь губами его уха, и прижался всем телом к его спине. — Я тебя не звал, сам пришёл, теперь поздняк метаться.

От этого хриплого, еле слышного голоса Славку так ебануло, что колени затряслись, словно он и вправду девственником был. Никогда, ни единого раза он не слышал таких интонаций в голосе Мирона. Злость, похуизм, гнев, бешенство — это сколько угодно, но не тихий шёпот, и ему даже показалось, что Мирон возбуждён не меньше него, хотя это, наверное, бред.

Неожиданно чужие руки обняли Славку, уверенно прошлись по бокам, добрались до груди и несильно покрутили затвердевшие горошинки сосков поверх платья, осторожно спустились к подолу. Широкие ладони медленно, с нажимом вернулись обратно, погладив ноги и бёдра, по ходу поднимая ткань вверх.

Мирон что-то шептал, но Славка, занятый чужими прикосновениями, сначала не расслышал, и только когда Мирон повторил ещё раз, понял смысл фразы.

— ...Стринги и чулки, охуеть.

Славку уже конкретно пидорасило, близость Мирона просто сводила с ума, а тот ловко стянул с него ненавистное платье и толкнул на кровать. Прикрыться было нечем, и Славка спрятал покрасневшее лицо в сгиб локтя, потому что Мирон, расположившись между его ног, жадно разглядывал крохотные трусы, которые не только ничего не скрывали, но даже выставляли напоказ все причиндалы, и не переставая поглаживал его голые бёдра.

Славка немного выпал из реальности, потому что вот таким не видел Мирона ещё никогда, да и где увидишь не рэпера Оксимирона, не высокомерного гада, а обыкновенного мужика, который просто хочет трахаться? Только в его собственной постели, да и то, если сам, как уебан, припрёшься к нему в дебильном платье.

Но тот, как всегда, всё испортил: впился в его губы жёстким поцелуем, и Славка вздрогнул от неожиданности и боли. Если честно, то приятного мало, когда тебе пытаются отгрызть часть рожи или съесть целиком. Вообще-то он и сам любил иногда пожёстче, но не настолько же, чтобы ощущать себя не любовником, а пищей для носатого придурка. А когда тот насухую протолкнул в него палец, Славка взвыл и заорал на весь дом:

— Урод, блядь! Ты своей лысой тыквой думаешь хоть иногда, что делаешь, или кукуха совсем поехала? Смазкой никто не научил пользоваться?

Мирон вздрогнул, прямо как он недавно, навис над ним и прокричал ему лицо:

— Ты припёрся на ночь глядя, вырядившись, как последняя блядина, а сейчас, ебаный в рот, предъявы кидаешь? Бабское барахло нацепить ума хватило, а подготовиться нет?

— Подготовиться?! — взвился Славка, и тут до него дошло, что Мирон считает его настоящей шлюхой, знающей все тонкости этой древней профессии. От бешенства аж перед глазами помутнело. Он толкнул Мирона в грудь и рявкнул с новой силой: — Ты что думал, я гоняю по Питеру ебанутым трансом и каждому встречному-поперечному свою жопу подставляю?!

— Да откуда я знаю! — не отставал от него Мирон. — Я за тобой не слежу и свечку не держу!

— Пошёл ты на хуй, придурок! — задохнулся от гнева Славка и принялся выбираться из кровати.

— Стоять, — с трудом возвращая его на место, выдал Мирон более миролюбиво. — А предупредить, ну хотя бы намекнуть пиздец зашкварно было, да? Я ведь не дурак, понял бы, — и снова накрыл его губы поцелуем, но уже совсем другим, не осторожным и ласковым, но таким, что у Славки мозг потёк и вся обида сразу прошла.

А потом он чувствовал только скользкие пальцы внутри себя и член, который их заменил, и вспыхнувшую боль, такую сильную, что слёзы навернулись, но постепенно сошедшую до того состояния, когда она перешла в наслаждение, и чужие губы, целующие его лицо, и сильные руки, не причиняющие вреда, а только дарящие удовольствие. И ещё слышал стоны и громкий удовлетворённый рык. А неожиданно накативший оргазм вывернул всё внутри и оставил задыхаться на разворошенной кровати.

Шевелиться не было сил. Славка всего на секундочку прикрыл веки и провалился в сон.

* * *

Он проснулся резко, как из воды вынырнул, открыл глаза, сел, но тут же зашипел от боли и снова повалился на подушку. Задницу пиздец как саднило, и чертовски хотелось потрогать, всё ли там в порядке. Но он нашарил на тумбочке собственный телефон и быстро набрал знакомый номер.

— Забери меня, — попросил он, как только в трубке раздался голос Замая, — только побыстрее, пожалуйста, — и сразу отключился. Потом вздохнул и скосил глаза на спящего рядом Мирона. Тот, закинув на него ногу, тихо посапывал и даже, твою мать, чему-то улыбался во сне.

— Вот же засада, — подумав, выматерился Славка, — всем, блядь, хорошо. Ванька отхватил Рудбоя, тот заполучил Ваньку, даже этот лысый хуй наёбся и дрыхнет со счастливой рожей.

А у него, Славки, волосы в паху склеились, пузо и промежность стянуло подсохшей спермой и жопа болит. Ох, не бережёт он своё здоровье, совсем не бережёт. Жалея себя, любимого, он кое-как выбрался из кровати и только сейчас понял, что кроме уёбищного платья надеть-то ему нечего.

— Пизде-ец, — тихо констатировал он и поднял с пола мятую тряпку. Оглядел со всех сторон и, снова вздохнув, принялся натягивать на себя, отлично понимая, что сколько бы он ни возмущался и ни матерился, его одежда всё равно тут не появится. И лишь когда надел, до него дошло, что сегодня явно не его день, потому что застегнуть молнию на спине без посторонней помощи не представлялось возможным.

— Иди сюда, — раздался хриплый со сна голос Мирона, — сядь, я застегну.

Кто бы знал, как Славке было ебано, хотелось из собственной кожи выпрыгнуть и свалить к хуям, но он присел на краешек кровати и невозмутимо ждал, когда тот ему поможет.

— Гно... Слав, ты же понимаешь, что сегодняшняя ночь ничего не значит? — произнёс Мирон, закончив с застёжкой. — Повторения и продолжения не будет.

Славка резко развернулся к нему всем корпусом и, прищурившись, уставился на него.

— Мы настолько разные, что элементарно не сможем общаться так тесно, у нас ничего не получится, — Мирон явно подбирал слова, и Славке было совсем непонятно, с каких это пор тот стал так с ним деликатничать. — Да и палево не нужно ни тебе, ни мне. Нам обоим этого не простят.

Славка поднялся и направился в коридор, но в дверях всё же не выдержал:

— Зассал, значит?

— Можно подумать, ты нет?

— Я. Нет, — и быстро вышел. Сграбастал валявшиеся в коридоре туфли и шумно вывалился в парадное, надеясь, что Андрюха уже подъехал.

* * *

Никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезёт. Вот казалось бы, наступает полная жопа, а в последний момент раз — и повернётся лицом. Как, например, у Вани с переодеванием этим вышло. Конечно, пару неприятных моментов он пережил, зато неожиданно законтачил с Рудбоем, и в итоге всё у них сложилось удачно. Как откат за все мучения. И всё бы хорошо, только это правило и в обратную сторону работает. Только подумаешь, что жизнь налаживается, лямур-тужур, все дела — и тут же происходит какая-то хрень. Если не у тебя лично, так у кого-то рядом. И становится как в одной древней попсовой песенке: «Подруга подкинула проблем, сука!». Ну, в данном случае, не подруга, а друг.

Ваня кисло вздохнул, наблюдая за невменяемым Славкой, которого они с Замаем с трудом оттащили из кухни в спальню, когда тот после двух выпитых почти в одно рыло бутылок водяры решил прикорнуть под столом. Эту унылую картину они наблюдали почти каждый вечер, с того дня, как встретили Славку на вокзале. Он выпал из вагона весь мятый и потасканный, с перегаром за километр, и было непонятно, как он вообще умудрился благополучно доехать до конца в таком виде и почему его не сняли с поезда ещё где-нибудь в Чите.

Хуй знает, что у них там произошло, ясно было одно: со своей голгофы по охмурению Славка вернулся ни с чем, послал его блядский жид. И чем Славка в Хабаре занимался, тоже ясно, судя по опухшей роже. Это как надо допиться, чтобы в самолёт не пустили и пришлось на поезде лишнюю неделю трястись.

Собственно, и теперь ситуация не изменилась: приехав, Славка продолжил переживать своё «горе» как мог. То морозился и хамил, то треки строчил, как бешеный, то в какие-то тупые клипчики его несло, а то просто валялся на кровати и пялил глаза в потолок. И бухал всё это время как не в себя. А вместе с ним и Ваня, потому что если всю эту хуйню Славка проворачивал без компании, дело обязательно заканчивалось пиздецом. В прошлый раз он зачем-то попёрся ночью на крышу и орал с неё полный бред, вычитанный, похоже, из статусов типичных ТП вконтакте.

Сказать, что Ваню это задрало — ничего не сказать, он измотался вусмерть, кончился на месте, он готов был убивать, нахуй, просто вот всех, кто под руку подвернётся! Без суда и следствия. В конце концов, это несправедливо! Почему вместо того, чтобы ему наслаждаться свежезавязанными отношениями с охуенным мужиком, он вынужден прикинуться нянькой и надзирать за поехавшим Славкой, как за дитём неразумным? То есть, понятно, почему — они всё же друзья, не мог Ваня бросить его одного в таком состоянии, хоть тот и бесил уже по-страшному. И тревожил, потому что не просыхал вообще ни на миг.

Ваня пить с ним, правда, перестал — ну сколько ж можно-то? — и теперь делал вид, незаметно выливая большую часть пойла из рюмки в давно засохший цветок на окне. Все попытки поговорить и прояснить ситуацию закончились ничем: Славка в ответ на вопросы каменел взглядом, тупо моргая и наливая очередную стопку, и почти физически было видно, как из него сразу утекает адекват.

От такой жизни хотелось то выть, то бросаться на стены, а лучше Славку о неё шарахнуть вместе с Оксигондоном его ебанутым и всеми их страдашками, как в бразильском сериале. Какого хуя это вообще происходит с Ваней? Он уже проклял всё и вся, свою несчастную жизнь, всех причастных, даже Рудбоя — просто за то, что тот из окситабора. Хотя, как выяснилось, ему тоже несладко: у их богического кумира внезапно и не вовремя начал подтекать чердак, а в туре это тот ещё затрах. Не позавидуешь.

В руке завибрировал мобильник, и Ваня вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от серых мыслей. Кинул взгляд на дисплей и ткнул в зелёную кнопочку.

— Привет, — хрипло прозвучал голос в динамике.

— Привет, — мрачно буркнул он, кинул последний взгляд на вроде угомонившегося Славку и пошел на кухню. — Ну, чё как?

— Всё так же, — тяжело вздохнул в трубку Рудбой. — Угондошился в хлам, сдохнуть охота.

— Да что ты, серьёзно? — едко бросил Ваня. Он понимал, что злиться просто нечестно, что Рудбой в данной ситуации такой же, как и Ваня, стрелочник-неудачник, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и злился. — А у меня здесь прям курорт!

— А чё ты так разговариваешь?

— Что-то не устраивает? — рявкнул Ваня, схватил сигареты со стола и зажмурился, пытаясь успокоиться. — Бля, извини, — пробурчал неохотно. — Просто затрахало всё. Ору на всех уже, просто никакие, блядь, нервы не выдерживают.

— Ясно, — глухо, почти призрачно отозвались на том конце, и Ваня вздохнул, реально раскаиваясь.

— Я твою футболку постирал, — брякнул он невпопад. — Ты забыл у меня перед отъездом.

В тишине раздался отчётливый смешок, потом характерный щелчок зажигалки. От сердца отлегло, и Ваня невольно хмыкнул, почти наяву представляя, как Рудбой сейчас сидит весь такой заёбанный и одинокий и выдыхает дым в потолок.

— Что, прям специально постирал? Для меня?

— В машинку к своим шмоткам закинул, — со смешком пояснил Ваня, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение прошедшего дня. Жизнь уже не виделась в исключительно мрачных тонах. — Она неделю валялась на стуле, пока Гришенька не попытался свить себе в ней гнездо, и я решил, что пора её спасать.

Рудбой посмеялся было, но вяло, и до Вани дошло, каким бесконечно усталым тот сейчас должен быть. Ваня-то хоть в родной квартире этот дурдом выносит, а ему там в постоянных разъездах каково? А Ваня ещё наехал на него, придурок, не смог своё говно сдержать.

— Что, так и продолжает? — спросил он как можно более сочувственно, не утруждаясь объяснениями, кто и что именно продолжает. Тема была старая, каждый день они её обсуждают и жалуются друг другу, сливают негатив. Какая-никакая, но поддержка. Иначе оба тоже уже с кукухой бы распрощались.

— Да хрен знает, в какой Хуенарнии он окопался! — взорвался Рудбой. — Ходит депрессует, физия постная, глаза дохлые. Спасибо, концерты не срывает, выкладывается на всю, но пьёт, как сволочь, у меня печень скоро отвалится!

— А ты делай как я, — невесело усмехнулся Ваня.

— В смысле?

— Я уже три дня цветок на подоконнике подпаиваю. А то бы точно дуба дал.

— У меня тут нет цветов, — по голосу было слышно, как Рудбой улыбнулся. Ну, это уже лучше, а то задолбал скорбный тон.

Рудбой снова щёлкнул зажигалкой, вздохнул громко.

— А у тебя как? — поинтересовался наконец. — Гнойный так и не рассказал, что у них с Мироном случилось?

— Не-а. Молчит, блядь, в тряпочку, даже когда в ноль ужирается. Но тут и так несложно понять! — вырвалось у него.

Рудбой помолчал.

— И что конкретно? — спросил нарочито спокойным тоном. Ваня, вопреки всему, опять почувствовал раздражение. Как всё достало!

— То, что твой Оксигондон послал его на хуй! — выпалил он. Умом понимал, что снова косячит, вот прямо сейчас, но он уже завёлся, до смерти хотелось выплеснуть то, что накипело. — А Славка, он... ему этот уёбок по-настоящему нравился! Он по нему больше года сох! А этот императорский урод его кинул и в тур свалил себе спокойно!

— Логика — пиздец, — процедил Рудбой, прерывая его ядовитое шипение. — Во-первых: а что ему надо было делать? Если твой Гнойный его не интересует, то я-то что, блядь, могу? И Мирон сам тоже — что?! Насильно себя заставить?

Он запнулся, сердито сопя в трубку. Вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз.

— Вань, я понимаю, — сказал другим тоном, — тебе за друга обидно, мне бы за Мирона так же было, но... что-то тут не сходится. Если бы Мирон его просто послал — с чего бы он сейчас такое мочил? Он с катушек съехал, а разговаривать или слушать кого-то вообще не хочет. Я его таким не видел.

Ваня задумчиво откинулся на спинку стула, почёсывая подбородок, сморщился недовольно. Как ни крути, Рудбой был прав. Он напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить тот день. Сам он ночевал у Рудбоя, домой пришёл к обеду, Славки уже не было, зато на кухне сидел недовольный и встревоженный Замай и хмуро пялился в стену. Он и сообщил, что их друган утром внезапно и срочно отчалил домой на неопределённый срок. Утро... Вот оно. Точно. Как Ваня раньше не догадался!

— Слушай, — осенило его, — я вспомнил: а ведь Славка-то тогда домой только утром припёрся. Замай ещё жаловался, что тот вызвонил его ни свет ни заря, а я и внимания не обратил.

— И что? — протупил Рудбой.

— Как что, ты совсем не выкупаешь? Да они же трахались, бля! Жид не просто его послал, он сначала трахнул — а потом послал!

— Да что за бред, быть не может, — не поверил Рудбой. — И зачем Мирону так поступать?

— Хуй его разберёт, — буркнул Ваня, — что в его лысом котелке варится. Но трах у них был, я почти уверен. А после они либо разосрались, либо ещё что, но в итоге полная жопа. У всех. Включая нас с тобой.

— А нас-то за что? — мягко рассмеялся Рудбой, и Ване вдруг до жути захотелось его увидеть. Конечно, траблы с друзьями — это важно, но как бы своё счастье из-за чужих проблем не проебать.

— За всё хорошее, дядь, — ухмыльнулся он. — Слушай, звони в следующий раз в ватсап, я твою рожу видеть хочу, — ляпнул вдруг.

— М-м, — протянул тот, и снова Ваня как наяву видел, как тот сидит с неизменной сигаретой в зубах и лыбится, как последний придурок. Тот тихо хмыкнул и провокационно уточнил: — А зачем?

— За шкафом, блядь, — огрызнулся Ваня, чувствуя, что слегка краснеет. — Соскучился, чё непонятно-то?

— Всё понятно, — отозвался тот таким самодовольным тоном, что Ване немедленно захотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое. Натура у него такая. Сделал гадость сердцу радость — вот это всё про него, да. Он уже даже рот открыл, но... промолчал, потому что ударило мыслью: а зачем? Зачем ему портить Рудбою настроение и корчить из себя обмудка? Мысль была пиздец неожиданная, даже странная, и Ваня обещал себе, что на досуге должен как следует подумать об этом всём. Кажется, вот теперь точно пора.

— Ну ладно, дядь, пока, — чуть-чуть, самую капельку, с совсем даже никому не заметным смущением пробурчал он. — Давай спать, завтра эта карусель по-новой начнётся.

— Угу, — сразу погрустнел тот. — Я, наверное, попытаюсь ещё раз с Мироном поговорить.

— А я со Славкой, — Ваня уныло потёр переносицу, понимая безнадёжность этого мероприятия. — Может, выйдет что. Если водку слить в сортир, а ключи от хаты спрятать.

— Ты там смотри не переусердствуй, — заботливо предупредил тот. — Мало ли на что твой уебанский дружок в похмелье способен. Он и трезвый-то не всегда нормальный...

— Заткнись, — привычно бросил Ваня. Подкалывать друг друга друзьями у них повелось как-то сразу, но оба делали это беззлобно и соблюдали границы. — Ладно, дядь, давай.

— До завтра, — попрощался тот. — Вань?

— Чего?

— Я тоже соскучился.

Ваня открыл было рот, но в трубке уже что-то пикнуло и соединение прервалось. Он улыбнулся, вертя в руках мобилу. В голове зрело твёрдое решение прекратить блядский балаган с блядскими Окси-Гнойными танцами с бубном. Срочно, в ближайшее время. Потому что надоело. У него теперь личная жизнь вообще-то есть — и заниматься ей куда приятнее, чем вывозить каждый день такие напряги, даже не свои, а чужие разборки. Пора приводить Славку в порядок. И свою жизнь тоже.

* * *

Как это обычно водится, решить было куда легче, чем сделать, и осуществить задуманное удалось не сразу. Очень кстати приехал и Миша, который весь творящийся треш удачно пропустил, уезжая то ли навестить родителей, то ли на юбилей к какому-то кузену. И Замай тоже помог. Объединившись втроём, они сумели скрутить Славку и достучаться до сдвинутого сознания: хватит, мол, дядь, пора кончать, если не хочешь в ближайшее время лечь в спецклинику на принудительное лечение от алкоголизма. Или сразу в психушку. Славка не хотел. Кое-как взял себя в руки, хоть и мычал страдальчески целых два дня, ползая по квартире и умирая от похмелья. А на третий ему полегчало.

Ваня дождался вечера, когда все свалят, и зазвал страдальца на кухню. Заботливо налил горяченький чаёк в его любимую кружку, придвинул вазу с заранее купленными вкусняшками. Славка, правда, вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, кисло скривился, но зефирку всё же взял, разломил пополам, куснул сразу половину, запивая чаем, и подозрительно скосил глаза.

— Не заводи, — отрезал категорично. — Все еврейские имена в этом доме под запретом.

— Почему? — вздохнул Ваня, рассеянно кроша пальцами печеньку. — Слав, чё ты упёрся, как баран? Кто тебя ещё выслушает и поймёт? Выговорись, объясни толком, что, блядь, стряслось у вас такого, что и ты три недели из запоя не выползал, и жид твой тоже. Я ж не просто так, из любопытства, я, сука, переживаю вообще-то! За своего друга-уебана. Ты бы на моём месте как поступил?

— В смысле — и жид тоже? — Славка, по всей видимости, благополучно пропустил мимо ушей всю пламенную речь и включился только на упоминании знакомого имени. Рефлекс, как у собаки Павлова.

Ваня тяжко вздохнул, массируя пальцами виски.

— Вот и я хочу знать — как это?

— Не понял, — продолжал Славка испытывать терпение на прочность. — Вань, что ты там про жида спизданул? — в глазах и на всей опухшей, не отошедшей ещё полностью от затяжного похмелья морде светилось столько надежды, что Ваня сдался.

— Квасит он по-чёрному, — сообщил с досадой. — Мне Ваня... Охра, в смысле, говорил, мы с ним того, созваниваемся, короче.

Славкины брови отчётливо поползли вверх.

— Он уже Ваня? — протянул он, но без подъёба, скорее удивлённо. Запихнул в рот новую зефирину чуть не целиком и потупился, начиная меланхолично жевать. — Перезваниваетесь, значит. Хуясе, быстро вы.

— Ты что-то имеешь против? — напряжённо уточнил Ваня, и Славка молча покачал головой, запустил пальцы в свои отросшие патлы, взъерошил.

— Как-то... много я пропустил, — пробормотал еле слышно. — Что там в мире происходит? Замай на меня сильно злой?

— Ну, как тебе сказать... — уклончиво ответил Ваня, и Славка тихо застонал, отхлебнул снова из кружки, поднял взгляд.

— Так что там с Окси... с жидом, в смысле?

— А я откуда знаю? — Ваня пожал плечами. Выдержал паузу и решился. — Слав, вы с ним трахались? — спросил в лоб.

— Ебанулся?! — взвился тот, даже со стула привскочил, взмахнул руками, едва не снеся чашки на пол. Наткнулся на Ванин пристальный взгляд... и осел обратно, ссутулил спину. — Да. И чё? — спросил с вызовом.

— Ничё, — в тон ему ответил Ваня. — Рассказывай уже, задрал. Что ты мнёшься, как восьмиклассник перед первым сексом.

— Что там рассказывать, — горько хмыкнул тот, расфокусированно смотря в окно. — Припёрся я к нему, как путана бюджетная, он так охренел, я думал — выпнет, к чертям. Но нет. Велел только ебало помыть, а я как себя в ванной в зеркале увидел — понял, почему. Бля, Ваня, я чуть реально кирпичей в штаны не наложил, до того страхоёбищем выглядел.

— А дальше? — поторопил Ваня, когда тот замолчал.

— Что дальше? — прищурился тот, криво усмехнулся и поджал губы. — Тебе в подробностях расписать? Да, трахались! Этот козлина сначала вёл себя как полный мудила, я уж хотел бортануть его и валить, а тот вдруг весь изменился — и давай всякую херню лопотать, пляски вокруг меня плясать, заботливый хер...

— Погоди-погоди, — Ваня недоуменно нахмурился, кое-что соображая, — так это что — ты ему, что ли, подставился? Ты же говорил, что никогда... — он запнулся, напоровшись взглядом на Славкино лицо. Тот болезненно улыбался, смотря в никуда.

Ваня примирительно поднял руки.

— Замяли, дядь. Но что потом-то? Ты ж к нему за тем и шёл — ну, вот и заполучил его себе в кроватку. А что подставился — да не парься, все ебутся как хотят, это давно не зашквар. Двадцать первый век на дворе, алё! — он подвигал бровями, надеясь хоть немного подправить Славке настроение, и это правда сработало — тот хмыкнул, бодро налил себе ещё кружку чая.

— Ну, а что потом? — продолжил ровным тоном. — Заполучив мою жопу и девственность, жид выставил меня с утреца и сказал проваливать.

— Прям так и сказал?

— Прям так. Ну вот... я и свалил.

— Охуенный рассказ, Слав, — констатировал Ваня, не зная, то ли плакать ему, то ли смеяться. То ли психушку вызывать. — И вот из-за такой херни ты тут такую драму устроил? Ты же чуть не сдох! И мы заодно с тобой.

— Это. Не. Херня! — рявкнул вдруг Славка и вскочил из-за стола. Оперся ладонями о столешницу, зажмурил на миг глаза, облизнул губы. — Это не херня, Ваня, — продолжил спокойнее. — Это был лучший — блядь, лучший! — секс в моей жизни. Жид как перестал мудачить, узнал, что я не... Короче, он таким стал... Охуенным он стал, — заключил обтекаемо и тяжело вздохнул. — А потом выгнал с голой жопой на мороз.

— А теперь киряет, — со вздохом закончил Ваня. — Каждый день. Охра говорит, они уже не знают, что с ним делать.

Славка снова аккуратно уселся на стул, побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— И почему? — спросил угрюмо.

— Да вот, сдаётся нам, из-за тебя, — осторожно предположил Ваня. — Ванька... то есть Охра...

— Пусть Ванька, мне похуй, — махнул рукой Славка. — Ты про жида рассказывай.

— Я и рассказываю. Ванька говорит, всё началось после того, как ты к нему приходил. Сорвался ни с того ни с сего, тур сейчас еле вывозит и ничего не говорит. Это нормально?

— Нет, — согласился Славка и зло прищурил глаза. — Только знаешь, Ваня, мне как-то насрать. После того, как меня пинком под зад выгнали, мне на этого гондона вообще ровно... — Он набычился под Ваниным красноречивым взглядом и упрямо вздёрнул подбородок. — В любом случае, от меня он больше ничего не дождётся. Хватит. И так опозорился с платьем этим. У меня тоже, знаешь, гордость есть.

— Хм, — Ваня задумчиво склонил голову набок. — И что, совсем никак?

— Да пошёл он.

— Ну что ты мне-то врёшь, а? Так и будешь его вечной фанаткой же. Сам страдать и нам с пацанами мозги парить.

Славка понурился, вздохнул тяжело.

— А ты что предлагаешь? — спросил хмуро и вскинул взгляд исподлобья. — Сам говорил, что не надо бегать за ним, как собачонка.

— Вот и не надо, — Ваня хитро улыбнулся и намекающе поднял брови. Ему в голову пришла прикольная идея. — Есть способ лучше! Как и отомстить, и тебя реабилитировать, и, если повезёт, жида вернуть.

— Какой? — Славка апатично пожал плечами. — В сети его снова отхуесосить?

— Это успеется, — отмахнулся Ваня. — Всё ещё не врубаешься? Смотри, что получается: ты так позорился ради него, а он даже не оценил. Теперь его очередь, не? Вдруг он всё осознал и раскаялся?

Славка ещё пару секунд непонимающе моргал и вдруг заулыбался так, что даже Ване стало как-то нехорошо. Хищно сощурил глаза.

— Ну, если всё осознал — другое дело, — пропел любимым противно-гнусавым тоном. — Тогда пусть придёт ко мне тоже в женских тряпках. Придёт — значит, правда осознал.

Ваня заговорщически подмигнул.

— Вот именно, — ухмыльнулся злорадно. — Ты мучился, теперь пусть он в твою шкуру влезет. Вот увидишь, не устоит жид, сильно ты его зацепил.

— Ну да, как же, — Славка снова угас, скривился злобно. — Это всё на словах заебись выглядит. Только знаешь что?

— Ну?

— Он не придёт, — отрезал тот категорично. — А значит, и говорить больше не о чем.

«Это мы ещё посмотрим», — подумал Ваня, прикидывая, как будет рассказывать Рудбою охренительную новость про условия, на которых его Мирон сможет попытаться вернуть себе того, кого так по-тупому упустил. Если захочет, конечно. И что-то внутри не просто говорило — орало во весь голос, что захочет, ещё как захочет. Если умный. А в том, что рэпер Оксимирон именно умный, Ваня, как бы ни относился к нему, но всё же не сомневался.

* * *

До окончания тура оставалась неделя, но Мирон так вымотался за последний месяц, что выходить на сцену сил не было. Одна сплошная череда концертов, пьянок и беспорядочного траха каждый раз с новой девочкой. Он не запоминал их лиц, не то что имён, не интересовался возрастом и напрочь забывал, где и с кем проводил прошедшую ночь. Он как будто несся на огромной скорости, стараясь убежать от себя, от мыслей, которые не давали спокойно жить, от идиота, который нахрапом влез под кожу, и никакой алкашкой его теперь оттуда не вытравить.

Ваня всеми силами пытался Мирона тормознуть, осадить хотя бы немного, но он сопротивлялся, как мог. Нельзя ему было останавливаться, иначе воспоминания сожрут, а чувство вины и сожаление о том, что могло бы быть, но не случилось, добьёт окончательно.

Женя пыталась пичкать его таблетками, опасаясь, что биполярка начала прогрессировать на фоне переутомления. Но Ваня только злился и спорил с ней, доказывая, что БАР Мирону поставили в Лондоне, когда он был ещё практически сопляком и безуспешно боролся с окружающим его, чужим до мозга костей обществом; что заумный английский эскулап ни хуя не понимал в жизни паренька-эмигранта, он ведь даже не представлял, с чем тот сталкивался каждый день. Поэтому диагноз давно устарел, и раз за столько лет болезнь ни разу не проявилась, то какого хрена думать, что сейчас это именно она?

Мирон считал, что тот абсолютно прав, тем более сам Ваня догадывался, в чём причина такого его поведения. Знать точно, конечно, ничего не знал, но Мирон слышал, как Ванька неоднократно ворчал под нос:

— Ебучий Гнойный, чтоб тебе пожизненно трансом остаться.

Откуда ему было знать, если даже сам Мирон не предполагал, что его так бомбанёт? Кому скажи — обоссутся от хохота, только Мирону было совсем не смешно.

Он никогда не замечал за собой такой хрени, извращение же, честное слово! Кто он после того, как повёлся на долговязого, нескладного парня в бабских туфлях сорок последнего размера, с уёбищной штукатуркой на роже и в дебильном платье? Но оказалось, что одна только мысль, что Слава Гнойный приперся к нему в стрингах и чулках, переебашила покрепче самых забористых веществ. И Мирон, плюнув на всё, накинулся на него, как голодный на хлеб. Хотя нет, тут он врёт, переебашило его раньше, стринги и чулки стали второй волной, а вот появившийся на пороге его квартиры Гнойный в женском шмоте — вот это и была первая.

И ведь какая хуйня ненормальная: Мирон презирал Гнойного, избегал, не влезал в споры в интернете и не отвечал на любые попытки достать себя, но увидел его в дверях — и как с ума сошёл. Сам до сих пор удивлялся, как тогда смог себя в руках удержать и не спалиться. А ведь хотелось прямо в коридоре на полу разложить этого еблана и отодрать, чтобы стонал в голос и орал на всю квартиру, но Мирон отправил его смывать поплывший макияж. Ещё бы тот не поплыл: сволочной лифт уже два дня не работал, а Гнойный на каблуках явно умаялся весь и вспотел. Тёлочки понятно, в любой ситуации о косметике помнят и зеркальца с собой таскают — не дай бог где что потекло, — но Славка о таком даже и не вспомнил, и пот наверняка вытирал, вот и размазал «красоту» по всей роже. Зато у Мирона появилось время прийти в себя и немного успокоиться.

А вот за то, как он повёл себя в постели, было по-настоящему стыдно. Потому что вместе с желанием росла и злость на этого придурка. Потому что взбаламутил его спокойную и размеренную жизнь своим появлением, потому что заставил хотеть себя, потому что, как думал сначала Мирон, готов был легко подставить свою жопу кому угодно — и вообще, сколько их было до Мирона?

Откуда появились эти собственнические замашки, с чего вдруг бессмысленная ревность? Эти вопросы тоже добавляли гнева. А запоздало поняв, что он первый и никого больше не было, Мирон извинялся, как умел, не словами — ласками и поцелуями, и заводился от этого только сильнее.

Наутро, конечно, практически прогнал, потому что прав был Славка: зассал. А теперь разваливался на части, бухал, трахался и почему-то не мог больше называть его Гнойным.

* * *

Рудбой злился так, как никогда в этой жизни. Ну, во-первых, потому, что из-за этих ебанатиков Мирона и Гнойного поругался с Ваней. Тот не орал на него, но говорил сегодня таким тоном, что стало ясно: если Мирон не придёт к Гнойному и не исправит ситуацию, то и сам Рудбой тоже останется без парня. Вот где, блядь, справедливость? Он-то тут при чём? Эти два гондона превратили свою жизнь в кордебалет, а страдает почему-то именно он.

А во-вторых, несмотря ни на что он переживал за Мирона. То, что происходило с другом в туре, реально его пугало, да и не только его. Женя вон тоже вся извелась, и Порчи в последнее время всё больше хмурился и молчал. И только он, Рудбой, знал причину.

Нет, как бы ни пытался он вызвать Мирона на откровенный диалог, тот отмахивался, уверяя, что всё заебись, и на контакт не шёл. Но Рудбой понимал, что вся эта хуйня из-за Гнойного. Ещё до тура Ваня рассказал ему, как тот вернулся от Мирона злой и раздражённый, покидал шмотки в сумку и свалил в Хабаровск. Приехавший от Рудбоя Ваня его уже не застал и все новости узнал от Замая. Но когда Гнойный вернулся, устроил такое бухалово, что не дай бог, правда, сейчас вроде попустился, но зато, по словам Вани, выглядел как тень отца Гамлета — безликий и равнодушный ко всему на свете. Так что тут не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, по какой причине эти двое бесоёбят.

А Ваня ему заявил, что пока их нормальная жизнь, которая почему-то пошла по пизде, не восстановится, видеться с Рудбоем ему будет некогда, иначе Гнойный себя точно угробит. Да и Рудбой понимал, что если не вытащит Мирона из сплошной синьки и траха с кем попало, то тот либо от запоя кони двинет, либо точно заразится сифаком. Поэтому в последние дни категорически пресекал все попытки организаторов устроить послеконцертные афтепати или любые другие попойки по поводу и без. Парни сначала начали возмущаться, но тут выступил Порчи и на ломаном русском выдал:

— Заткнитесь, нахуй! Пейте минералку!

При этом состроил такую рожу, что никто не посмел огрызнуться. Женя ласково погладила его по голове, Рудбой заржал и хлопнул по плечу в знак солидарности, а Мирон помалкивал, только сверлил всех троих яростным взглядом. Но когда все разошлись по своим номерам, наехал на Рудбоя:

— Сговорились, да? Спелись, прямо как три заботливые мамаши.

— А хули нам ещё делать? — психанул Рудбой. — Мы с тобой не затем, чтобы популярности хайпануть или бухать на халяву! И смотреть, как ты конкретно себя закапываешь, не собираемся!

— Вань, не начинай, — набычился Мирон.

— Знаешь! — Рудбой был близок к тому, чтобы заорать на всю гостиницу. — Вы меня оба заебали! Тот мудила в Питере всех своих достал до потери сознания, ты тут загон за загоном! Хватит вести себя как сопливые пацаны, выясните уже всё и успокойтесь!

— А что выяснять, Вань? Что выяснять? — гаркнул Мирон. — Я и так всё знаю! Хорошо мне с ним было. Ты даже не представляешь, как хорошо. Ни с кем до него... вообще не думал, что так бывает, враньём считал, сопливыми бабскими сказками. А он пришёл... пиздец какой стрёмный, даже слов нет, каким он уёбищем выглядел, а меня до сих пор штырит, как вспомню ту ночь. Да только что толку, нельзя нам вместе, не поймут, не примут, пизда карьере, всему пиз...

— Да ладно тебе, — перебил его Рудбой, — палиться не будете — никто не узнает. Что у нас в шоу-бизнесе пидоров что ли мало? Шифруются, это да, однако такими головняками точно не мучаются. Сядьте спокойно, без нервов, обсудите всё и ебитесь на здоровье сколько влезет.

Мирон грустно усмехнулся, глядя на него.

— Боюсь, он меня и на порог не пустит, обидел я его.

— Хуйня, — резонно высказался Рудбой, — мы тебе платьице посимпотнее подберём, туфельки цивильные, паричок. Твой Гнойный точно не устоит.

— Не-е-ет, — замахал руками Мирон, — только не это!

— А как ты хотел? — хохотнул Рудбой. — Хорошая ебля требует жертв. Да и хули изобретать велосипед, если его уже Фаллен с Гнойным изобрели, так что пойдём проторенной дорожкой. Поэтому, пока в Питер не вернулись, придумывай образ, а шмот не проблема.

* * *

— ...ну всё, Андрюх, давай, пока, — Ваня положил трубку и обернулся к Рудбою. — Сейчас Мишу вытурю — и готово, — прошептал он.

— Ты чего шепчешь-то? — спросил Рудбой тоже шёпотом.

— Не хочу, чтобы Славян слышал, что мы тут задумали, — осторожно ступая, он дошёл до дверей в комнату Гнойного и замер, прислушиваясь. — Если догадается, пизда нам с тобой, да и не только нам.

— Всё норм будет, — успокоил его Рудбой, притягивая к себе. — Я охуеть как соскучился, но вместо того, чтобы трахаться с тобой, вынужден в его мутках разбираться. Так что пусть спасибо скажет, что мы всё организовали, а то так бы и бычились, как два дебила.

Ваня улыбнулся и чмокнул его в губы.

— Иди пока в мою комнату, я сейчас.

Рудбой кивнул, соглашаясь, но дверь в спальню не закрыл и внимательно слушал, что происходило в квартире.

— Бля, Вань, чё случилось? — раздался из коридора голос Миши. — Хули ты меня выпроваживаешь?

— Заебал, какого хрена блажишь на всю хату? — рассерженно прошипел Ваня. — Сказал же, переночуешь сегодня у Лизы, так надо.

Миша ещё долго ворчал, собираясь, наконец входная дверь хлопнула, и всё стихло.

— Так, кроме нас и Славяна, в квартире никого, — сообщил вошедший Ваня, — можешь ехать за жидом.

Рудбой приподнял бровь.

— А ты тут, что ли, собираешься сидеть?

— Я потом попозже слиняю, — пожал плечами Ваня, — пиздец как охота на жида в женском шмоте посмотреть.

— Вань, ебанись! — повысил голос Рудбой. — Тоже мне вуайерист нашёлся.

— Больно мне надо за ними подглядывать, — огрызнулся тот, — я только на...

— Однозначно — нет, — перебил его Рудбой. — Сейчас мы едем ко мне, ты там меня ждёшь, пока я отвожу Мирона, а потом я вернусь и тебя как следует выебу, чтобы желание подглядывать пропало.

Ваня насупился, но промолчал, позволяя вывести себя из квартиры, но как только они оказались в подъезде, пробурчал:

— Ладно, рэпер Охра, я тебе ещё припомню.

— Да на здоровье, — ухмыльнулся Рудбой, — только, блядь, шевели сандалями.

* * *

Оставив Ваню у себя, Рудбой рванул за Мироном. Желание Вани посмотреть на того в женском обличье он понимал. Сам не представлял, кого сейчас увидит.

Когда уезжал, Женя только наполовину нанесла Мирону макияж, а Порчи напялил ему парик, который в ванной забыл Гнойный. Глядя на всё это, Рудбой уткнулся носом в диванную подушку и всхлипывал, потому что ржать сил уже не было. А Порчи с самым серьёзным видом подпёр щёку ладонью и, задумчиво глядя на Мирона, выдал:

— Прости, бро, но ты больше походить на эту, как её у вас называют... Бабу Ягу, — наконец вспомнил он, — чем на бабу.

Тут уже не выдержала Женя и громко прыснула.

— Не думала, что доживу до того дня, когда ради кого-то ты решишься на такую хуйню.

— Ваньке скажи спасибо, это он меня убедил, что по-другому никак, — пожал плечами Мирон. Похоже, он так свыкся с мыслью, что переодеваться придётся по-любому, что уже не реагировал на подъёбы друзей. По крайней мере, не психовал и не злился, хотя поначалу был готов Рудбоя убить. Зато, приняв решение, он наконец перестал ебланить, и оставшееся время в туре прошло на удивление спокойно. Тур они вывезли, и никто не остался внакладе.

Вернувшись в Питер, Рудбой развил бурную деятельность по воплощению плана «ПрЫнцесса-3» в жизнь. Он только иногда вздыхал, понимая, что за последние месяцы количество этих ёбаных прЫнцесс вокруг него выросло, как огромный снежный ком. Он сразу привлёк Женю, потому что накрасить Мирона Рудбой точно бы не сумел, даже если сильно постарался. Ну а Порчи сказали, потому что он же тоже часть семьи и скрывать от него не было смысла. Мирон из-за этого и не парился, он лучше других знал, что эти трое никогда его не сольют, даже если будут в полном невменозе.

Рудбой приехал, когда Мирон уже был почти готов выходить, и остался ждать на пороге, но увидев преобразования, которые произошли с другом, мелко затрясся, закрывая рот ладонью:

— Я... блядь... даже слов... для сравнения... подобрать не могу!

— Вань, — нетерпеливо подтолкнул его в парадное Мирон, — поехали, а? Меня эти ебучие стринги уже достали. Это же не трусы, это особо изощрённое орудие пыток.

— Ну... я лично... не знаю, — кое-как выдавил Рудбой, вызывая лифт, — но Ваня, помнится... весь вечер... их хуесосил.

— Одним вечером я точно не обойдусь, — проворчал Мирон, пытаясь что-то там поправить под узким платьем, но явно без толку, — все тёлочки ненормальные, раз такой зашквар носят.

Рудбой не выдержал и заржал в голос.

— Как-то не... подумал, что тебе... надо напоминать о... том, что у них там немного... отличается от нашего.

Мирон только вздохнул и покачал головой.

В машине Рудбой почти успокоился, только всё равно иногда косился и посмеивался. В отличие от Вани, которого в гриме легко было перепутать с девушкой, в Мироне априори не было ничего женского, вернее, крупные черты лица делали задачу по превращению его в тёлочку трудновыполнимой. В общем, да, выглядел он смехотворно, но раз по-другому помириться с Гнойным было невозможно, то Мирон напялил женский шмот. Хотя вряд ли когда-нибудь повторит этот подвиг снова.

Рудбой подъехал к самому входу, открыл дверь ключом, который дал ему Ваня, зашёл внутрь, огляделся и велел:

— Давай, вали, там вроде никого и лифт в порядке.

Тот постарался побыстрее шмыгнуть в подъезд, но нога в неудобной туфле подвернулась, и он чуть не упал, заваливаясь на Рудбоя.

— Ёбаный в рот, — выматерился сквозь зубы и, одёрнув подол короткого платья, уже аккуратно шагнул в дверь.

— Пока, бро, удачи, — пожелал в спину ему Рудбой, вернулся в машину и наконец-то рванул к своему Ване.

* * *

Мирон нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и замученно прикрыл глаза. До чего он дожил. Гоняет, как полный долбоёб, в женских шмотках. Если его спалят в таком виде, то будет полный пиздец: столько говна, сколько польётся на него со всех сторон, ему не вывезти. Но и Славку терять он не хотел. Впервые в жизни у него получилось, наплевать на всё: на общественное мнение, на угрозу разрушить карьеру, на вероятность лишиться всего, что имел. А может потому, что опять же впервые поверил даже не в любовь, а в то, что есть один-единственный человек, который ради него мог пойти на что угодно и даже выставить себя на посмешище.

Двери лифта тихо разъехались, и на площадку вышла пожилая женщина с собачкой. Тётка удивлённо уставилась на него, вылупив глаза, и он, подальше от греха, быстро шмыгнул в лифт. Поднявшись на нужный этаж, трясущимися пальцами до упора вдавил кнопку звонка и замер. Открывать ему никто не спешил, и он позвонил ещё раз и ещё, точно зная, что Славка дома.

Дверь открылась так резко, что ему пришлось отскочить.

— Какого хуя ключи-то не берё... — лохматый и заспанный Славка замолчал на полуслове и со свистом втянул воздух. — Ебать, добухался до белочки!

— Порчи назвал меня Бабой Ягой, — пожал плечами Мирон, — Жека — клоуном, Ванька так и не смог придумать, на кого я похож. Так что если для тебя я выгляжу, как белка, то мне абсолютно похуй.

Славка неверяще пялился на него, отступил в глубь коридора, и Мирон, ковыляя, ввалился в квартиру, закрыл за собой дверь на ключ.

— Ебать тебя в рот, — выдохнул Славка, когда наконец поверил, что от длительного запоя кукуха пока на месте, слава богу, и что Мирон действительно заявился к нему, переодетый в женщину.

Потрясение, по-видимому, было очень сильным, потому что Славка съехал по стене на пол и уткнулся лицом в согнутые колени. Всё его тело заходило ходуном, и Мирон немного растерялся, подумав, что довёл самого Гнойного до истерики. Он вообще-то не обольщался на свой счёт, искренне полагая, что появись перед ним такая красотень, его бы тоже переебало не по-детски.

— Слав, — осторожно потряс он его за плечо, — Слава-а, ты чего?

Тот поднял мокрое от слёз лицо и простонал в голос:

— Пиздец, с твоими кривыми ногами противопоказано носить такие короткие платья-я, — и, не переставая ржать, снова уткнулся в колени.

Мирон внимательно оглядел свои ноги в тонких капроновых чулках и пожал плечами: ноги как ноги, не такие, конечно, длинные, как у Славки, но его вполне устраивали. Он скинул туфли, облегчённо разминая затёкшие пальцы.

Славка, судя по всему, выгонять его не собирался, а всё остальное для Мирона в данный момент было второстепенно.

— Хватит ржать, — пихнул он того ногой в бок, — мне надо срочно снять эти блядские стринги, они пиздец как натирают.

Славка вытер лицо и, всё ещё не совсем успокоившись, поднялся.

— Пойдём, моя красавица, в кроватку, — он обнял Мирона за плечи, подталкивая в сторону спальни, — я с тебя всё сниму, подую и даже поцелую везде, где болит.

— Обещаешь? — покосился на него Мирон.

— Честное пионерское, — хохотнул тот. — Мне нравятся лысые и кривоногие девочки, они в постели просто огонь.

Эпилог

— Значит, не покажете? — Ваня демонстративно надул губы и схватил со стола початую бутылку. — Ну, тогда хуюшки вам, а не выпивка.

Славка хмыкнул, расслабленно развалившись на стуле.

— Вань, кончай хернёй страдать, — протянул лениво. — Наливай уже.

— Хрен, — заупрямился тот. — Это пиздец как несправедливо. На меня, значит, в девчачьем прикиде все полюбовались, на тебя — тоже, а этот чем лучше? Что, звезда во лбу слишком яркая?

— Блядь, Ваня! — вскипел Славка, кинул исподтишка взгляд на Мирона — чуть улыбаясь, тот со спокойным любопытством наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой. — Мы же всё давно прояснили, не? У «этого» имя есть.

— Этот Мирон Янович, — с ухмылкой исправился Ваня и переглянулся с упомянутым «этим».

На самом деле между ними не было неприязни или чего-то такого. То есть, поначалу Ваня, конечно, агрился и фыркал на него из-за живописных Славкиных страдашек, но после того как Мирон не залупился, включил-таки мозг и не упустил шанс, нарядившись в платье, Ваня прекратил говниться. Осталась привычка подкалывать; и довольно смешно, что сам Мирон выкупал иронию, а Славка нет. Получалось, своими шутками-хуютками он больше Славку дразнил, а с жида как с гуся вода, его только забавляло. Это Ване нравилось.

Мирон тем временем махнул рукой:

— Слав, отдай ты ему эти фотки, пусть любуется, мне похуй.

— Я их удалил, — буркнул тот явно из вредности, и Ваня покачал головой.

— Как нехорошо врать, Слава, — он цокнул языком, выражая крайнюю степень укора. — Это тебя еврей научил?

— Меня пиздеть учить не надо, — фыркнул тот, протянул руку и бесцеремонно выдернул у Вани из рук драгоценную бутылку, разлил по стопкам сам, взял свою. — Всё, Ваня, отъебись по-хорошему.

— Уёбки жадные, — грустно вздохнул тот, тоже поднял рюмку и, отсалютовав в воздух, опрокинул выпивку в себя, заел нарезкой с тарелки. — В конце концов, у меня днюха, вы должны меня ублажать и исполнять мои желания.

Мирон тихо заржал, в который раз угорая над их дебильными препирательствами. Славка последовал его примеру.

— Днюха у тебя была месяц назад, — уточнил он. — И все твои ебанутые желания мы ещё тогда исполнили. А ублажает тебя пусть Рудбой, мы на групповушку тут не подписывались. Так что базар закрыт, — и ухмыльнулся, поганец. Ваня завёл глаза, признавая поражение: Славка явно переключился с себя обычного на версию баттл-рэпера Гнойного, а это значило, что его теперь не перепиздеть никакими силами, говорилка раньше отсохнет. Да и ладно.

Этот спор насчёт фоток Оксимирона в женском прикиде тянулся у них уже не первый месяц. Причём Ване эти фотки даром не сдались — Рудбой спалил ему их ещё в первую неделю, и все это знали. Так что срались они чисто из спортивного интереса, чтобы скучно не было.

— Кстати, где Рудбой? — Славка оценил глазами постепенно пустеющий стол. — Мы тут почти всё подожрали. Вань, скинь ему в телегу, пусть по пути ещё еды возьмёт.

— И выпить? — Ваня попробовал набрать сообщение вручную, но махнул рукой и набубнил голосовуху.

— Не, выпить мы заранее припасли, — Славка залез в холодильник и гордо продемонстрировал бутылку с каким-то модным крафтовым бухлом. — Так где его носит-то? Ты скажи ему — если не ускорится, будет трезвый и голодный сидеть.

— Он с парнями видео снимает, — пояснил вместо Вани Мирон, задумчиво вертя в руках взятую с подоконника сигаретную пачку, словно раздумывая, нарушить свой в очередной раз начатый «здоровый образ жизни» или плюнуть и закурить уже. — Треш Лото.

— Опять эта упоротая ебанина? — нарочито простонал Славка и прикрыл глаза рукой. — А я думал, все ещё на видосе, где они кактусами кидались, поняли, какое это фуфло, и закрыли проект. Что там ещё снимать после такого-то...

Ванин телефон звякнул сообщением.

— Уже сняли, — Ваня прищурился, с трудом вглядываясь в расползающийся перед глазами текст. — Спрашивает, ветчина сойдёт? И сыр какой-то там охуенный.

— Всё сойдёт.

— Так и запишем, — Ваня с умным видом ткнул в кнопку, отправляя ответ. — Что-то Ваня злой какой-то, — сделал вывод.

Славка с Мироном снова заржали, как школьники.

— Ты это как определил, по сообщениям?

— Ну... — договорить он не успел, потому что как раз в этот момент в коридоре хлопнула дверь, и через пару секунд в кухню ввалился Рудбой. К удивлению всех, Ваня попал в точку: тот действительно рвал и метал, так возмущённо сверкая глазами, что аж из-за тёмных очков искры летели. Говорить он, видимо, тоже не мог, невнятно выдавая обрывочные фразы, которые никто так и не смог распознать, словно тот изъяснялся на китайском через сломанный гугл-переводчик. Сквозь отборный мат слышался только, собственно, отборный мат и ещё что-то вроде «заразили».

— Чем-чем заразили? — опешил Ваня. — Кто заразил?

— Бля, вот вы пидоры! — родил наконец Рудбой, но понятнее не стало. То есть, разумеется, они тут все пидоры, раз друг с другом ебутся, только зачем об этом сообщать лишний раз?

— Вано, что стряслось? — первым пришёл в себя Мирон и налил тому штрафную, придвинул с участливым видом. — Съёмку запороли? Не получилось?

— Ни хуя, — с досадой выдал тот и намахнул стопку. Кивнул головой, прося налить ещё. — В смысле, так получилось, что, блядь, лучше бы нет.

— А я не понял, — влез снова Ваня, — что там про заразу было, кто и чем заразил? Мне, сука, это жизненно важно сейчас услышать! Мой... м-м, в смысле, ты — ты какую-то заразу подцепил? Я должен быть в курсе!

Рудбой кинул на него красноречивый взгляд. Хмыкнул насмешливо, немного успокаиваясь, выпил снова.

— Вы заразили, — повторил внятно. — Ебланством своим. Трое, блядь, в лодке, не считая Рудбоя. То есть, уже считая, — и вздохнул.

— Это как? — несправедливо оболганные «трое в лодке» уставились на него в единодушном порыве полного непонимания.

Рудбой сел. Запихнул в рот единственный оставшийся на блюдечке оладушек, любовно приготовленный Ваней ещё утром, сжевал меланхолично. Провёл ладонью по лицу и вдруг заржал.

— У-у, это у нас что, истерика, что ли? — подозрительно спросил Ваня. — Что вы там в видосиках своих наклепали, что тебя так кроет?

— Это вы виноваты! — опять завёл тот, продолжая ржать и поглощать между делом остатки еды со стола. — С платьями своими, модницы нашлись, мать вашу так.

— Да в чём дело, Вано? — потряс его за плечо Мирон. — При чём тут платья? Ты же как раз единственный из нас, кого эта ебаназия не коснулась.

— Хули там не коснулась, — отозвался тот и ухмыльнулся. Обвёл всех странным взглядом. — Знаете, что мне тут выпало в Лото?

— Что? — поинтересовался Славка, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу.

— А я, кажется, понял, — протянул Ваня и придурочно захихикал. — Иначе чё б он тут так орал про платья? По-любому, ему теперь тоже надо в тёлку нарядиться! Ага, Вань?

— Ага, Вань, — в тон подтвердил тот и печально добавил, неизвестно, к кому обращаясь: — Суки.

На кухне воцарилось веселье. Захлёбываясь смехом, все наперебой предлагали Рудбою советы и консультации на актуальную тему: «Как превратиться в приличную деву и сохранить при этом достоинство» (во всех смыслах). Рудбой ржал вместе со всеми, сквозь смех рассказывая, в какую херню влип.

— Вань, ты с друзьями или с врагами видос-то снимаешь? — недоумевал Ваня. — Ну, я понимаю, платье, там, косметос, но чем им бритва не угодила? Чё за зверство — ноги эпилировать? Это жесть! Мне брови подёргали — я чуть не сдох, а тут целых две, бля, мужских ноги! С зарослями как в джунглях! Да тут не бритва, тут газонокосилка нужна, а воском — это убийство. Преднамеренное убийство! Они совсем ебанутые?

— Зато татухи станет хорошо видно, — вставил Славка, решив утешить в своей манере. Рудбой зыркнул на него недружелюбно.

— Пидоры вы, — заявил убеждённо и выщелкнул из пачки сигарету.

— Мы чем виноваты? — хмыкнул Ваня. — Мы, что ли, такие ебланы, что вписываемся с типа «друзьями» всякую стрёмную хрень снимать?

— Но почему именно сейчас и именно такое задание? — резонно заметил Рудбой. — Это неспроста. Прям поветрие какое-то, поэтому и говорю: это вы меня заразили.

— Ничего, прорвёмся, — деловито произнёс Ваня, — парик у нас уже есть, общий на всех, в нём только ты не погулял ещё. Он, правда, чуток поистрепался, но...

— Вот уж хер, — отказался Рудбой. — Я вообще без парика буду, в пизду его.

— Тебе стринги одолжить?

— Могу чулочки подогнать, они почти целые остались.

— О, а я помаду так и не выкинул, надо?

— Бля-я, у тебя ж лапа точно как моя! Если туфельки понадобятся нестандартные — могу достать, знаю одно местечко... — посыпались со всех сторон щедрые предложения.

— Заткнитесь вы, — прервал их Рудбой. — Я не могу столько ржать. Вы себя послушайте со стороны!

Все осеклись, уставившись друг на друга. Молчали пару секунд, осознавая — и снова разразились хохотом. Ну, а что? Обсуждать помаду, стринги и туфельки — как раз то, что принято в суровой реальности суровых российских рэперов. Норм!


End file.
